Hospital Visits
by Muffin the Imaginary Penguin
Summary: Gamzee Makara is sent to the hospital because he was poisoned, Tavros Nitram was there because he may never wake up, much less walk. How will they be able to help each other, when they can't help themselves? Humanstuck, possible OOC, rated for Karkat's language
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you have never felt so close to death in your life. You're lying on a pile of horns that you left at your best friend's house as a joke, not moving at all.

"Gamzee? Wake the fuck up, shitstain. You need to fucking go home." Karkat told you as he violently nudged your side. He picked up an armful of the pile of horns and began throwing them at your side. "Gamzee, seriously. Wake up, fuckass." He kneeled next to you and shook your shoulder. You were unresponsive, save for the grimace on your usually grinning face growing deeper.

"Gamzee, you asshole, stop playing around this isn't funny." Karkat sat down closer to you and slapped your cheeks gently. Your breathing slowed down as your best friend watched. As he realized the severity of the situation, he ran downstairs, opening his cell phone and calling the first speed dial.

"Sollux, get the fuck over here, Gamzee won't fucking wake up." He shouted into his phone. Sollux was used to the shouting and waited until his boyfriend was done before returning the phone to his ear.

"I'll be right there." He replied before hanging up and leaving his house.

* * *

When Sollux finally arrived at your house, Karkat's hair was an even bigger mess than usual from him tugging on it. "I didn't know who to fucking call since he hates hospitals so fucking much." Sollux went straight to Karkat's spare room, stepping cautiously over the piles of horns, spilled Faygo, and pots of face paint you left everywhere in his house.

Sollux took one look at your increasingly pale face before getting his cell phone out. "What the fuck are you doing?" Karkat asked, coming into the room.

"Calling 9-1-1, he needth to go to the hothpital." His lisp even more pronounced than usual.

"No. He fucking hates hospitals and he'd be so pissed at us." Karkat tried to get the phone out of Sollux's hands, growling in frustration when he held it over his head, out of the shorter male's reach.

"Deal with it, Karkat. Either we call 9-1-1 or drive him to the hothpital ourthelveth." He looked Karkat in the eye, making him uncomfortable.

"Fucking fine, get in the car." He growled, moving to pick you up. He quickly noticed that you were too heavy and yelled for Sollux to help. They both took one side and 'gently' carried you to the backseat of Sollux's car.

They sped to the hospital, nearly crashing multiple times. They parked close to the ER entrance and Sollux ran in to get help while Karkat stayed with you, looking worriedly for Sollux and any help he could get.

After a couple of minutes, Karkat noticed Sollux and two nurses running towards the car with a gurney for you. The two opened the doors to the back of the car and awkwardly transferred your body from the seat to the gurney, locking a few of the straps in case you started seizing.

When they ran you over one of the many speed bumps in the parking lot, you were jolted into a state of semi-awareness, only knowing that you weren't at home, and your insides felt as though they were on fire. You let out a low groan and shut your eyes tight, hoping to be knocked unconscious again before you started puking everywhere.

Karkat noticed that you were responsive and started talking loudly in your ear. You turned your head away from the sound as you finally felt the air conditioning of the ER lobby. You were quickly transferred to one of the curtained areas for a doctor to look at you, Karkat attempting to follow. "Please wait, sir. We need to get him in the bed before he passes out again." One of the nurses told your best friend, shooing him out of the semi-private area. A doctor came in and closed the bleached curtain so nobody saw.

He immediately began checking over your vitals and eye movement. He went to check inside your mouth when you leaned to the side and puked into the trashcan. The doctor had the nurse prepare an IV, which he inserted into your arm. You winced and tried to roll away, but the nurse pulled your back flat against the bed.

"We'll need a blood sample." He said, forcing bile to return to your throat. You leaned over and emptied the contents of your stomach again. The doctor steadied your arm once you were finished vomiting to safely get the sample.

He gave you a sedative and ordered one nurse to take the sample to the lab, and the other to move you to a more permanent room than the ER. You drifted back to sleep and hoped that when you woke up, you wouldn't be in such bad shape.

* * *

You are Karkat Vantas, and you have never been so scared or panicked in your life. Your best friend is in the emergency room, possibly dying, and there is nothing you or Sollux can do to help.

You should have never let him go to the party, but you did. You fucking drove him to the party, or more accurately, the rave, and told him to find his own fucking way back home.

You didn't say anything when he came stumbling into your house at 2 am and he threw up in the living room. You just fucking turned over and cuddled back up to Sollux and hoped he would clean it up himself in the morning, ignoring the crash of Gamzee's fucking clown horns and a low moan.

"Karkat, stop beating yourthelf up." Sollux told you as if he had read your mind. You grunted in response and crossed your arms over your chest. "Thith ith in no pothible way your fault." He attempted to assure you. You turned away and started sulking, waiting impatiently to learn what is wrong with your best friend this time.

* * *

You are Gamzee and you are scared out of your mind, waiting for the doctor's results. He walked into the hospital room with a clipboard, one that held numerous spreadsheets and unfamiliar words.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Mr. Makara. I have never seen anybody with a Blood Toxicity Level as high as yours."

"Can you bring Karkat and Sollux in here?" You asked, your throat rough and scratchy from getting sick. The doctor nodded and after a couple minutes they came into the room. Karkat immediately sat down at your side, but Sollux hung back a bit. "You can continue now." You told him.

"As I was saying, there are moderate levels of various recreational drugs, but they aren't high enough to cause this sort of reaction. What caused this, was an extremely high level of a new drug that is developing in the party scene, sopor." Karkat and Sollux looked at him, confused, having never heard of the drug.

"It is manufactured by back-alley dealers, highly addictive, often 'mass' produced for raves and large parties, often in pastries, like pies. It produces a dream-like state, often considered 'religious' by those who regularly take it. There was once one addict who only talked about how everything was a miracle. In high levels, it is extremely toxic and deadly." The doctor explained to them. You have heard of sopor, but never had the misfortune to eat it until now.

"When will he be better?" Karkat asks, looking up from the floor for the first time since he came into the room.

"In time. When we sedated him for the short time, it started the healing process, but he still has a long way to go. With the amount of toxins in his blood stream, we'll have to bring him in to detox, and with the damage to his organs, his body with attempt to shut itself down to 'save' itself. If that happens, he may go to bed one day and never wake up again."

"Then what can been done to keep that from happening?" You ask, angry at the conversation happening as if you weren't in the room.

* * *

You can tell Gamzee is angry. It's like a growing aura, making everyone in the room worried and slightly uncomfortable. He's angry, and so are you. You aren't exclusively angry at the doctor, but at everything. Angry at Gamzee for going to a party and drinking so much he couldn't tell what he was eating, when he knows he was close to being sober. Angry at the doctor for not really caring about your best friend. Angry at Sollux for coming over after Gamzee went to the party and distracting you, then not staying the night. Most of all, you're angry at yourself for letting your best friend go to a party that you knew you couldn't trust him at by himself.

"We want to have him come back every two weeks to be detoxed through blood transfusions and antibiotics. It would only take about an hour and a half each time over the course of a few months, then have a few sessions after he's clean to make sure nothing is wrong."

"Is there any way it can be done faster?" Gamzee asked from his position on the bed. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

"We could schedule appointments more often, but you will be in a lot more pain. Now, you can go back to sleep, alert the nurses if anything feels uncomfortable or painful." Gamzee nodded and lied back, falling asleep. "So you are Mr. Vantas?" The doctor turned to you. You nodded and looked up at him.

"Is there anybody that he can stay with while he's recovering? We're sending him home with a few stabilizing pills to take and he needs somebody to make sure he doesn't do anything detrimental to his health."

"He can stay with me. I'll take care of him." You offer. The doctor nods and writes it down on his clipboard. "Does he have any relatives we can inform of his condition?"

It takes you and Sollux a moment of nervous looks to find a way to answer the question without betraying Gamzee's trust. "He has a brother, but they haven't spoken in years. They had a bit of a falling out." You tell him, skirting around what happened and why it happened.

"Alright then. If you take this prescription slip to the pharmacy downstairs, you can get his medicine, and since visiting hours have ended 5 minutes ago, I can only allow you to say goodbye to Mr. Makara, as we need to keep him overnight for observation."

You and Sollux walked back into the room to say your goodbyes. Sollux kept his short, since he wasn't as close to Gamzee as you are. You sat down in the seat next to the bed and sighed. "You'll get better soon, Gamzee. It's all my fault, and I am so unbelievably sorry," You stood up and walked over to where Sollux was standing in the doorway. "Let's go, I need to clear out the spare room at home for when he's released. He's going to fall and kill himself with all his crap lying around."

* * *

Hey! This is my first Homestuck fanfic so I hope it wasn't too bad. Just as a warning, this fic is a kind of "Side Project" to my three main fics (Welcome to Stockholm, Arranged by the Parents, and The Clock that Stops Ticking) so I can't give any promises to the regularity of updates or that the other chapters are going to be this long.

I hope you like it! :)

Just so you know, Homestuck and it's characters belong to Hussie, I don't own anything but the plot


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You are Tavros Nitram, getting ready to go to your best friend, Aradia's, house to LARP. She had a new melee to join and needed to talk about costumes and weapons.

"Rufioh! Hurry up or there won't be any time to talk to Aradia before she goes to work." You call up the staircase to your older brother. He slowly came down the stairs, his hair unusually flat, rather than arranged in its usual red spikes.

"Calm down, it isn't that big of a deal." Rufioh responded, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. At least he had gotten dressed before he came downstairs, or it would have been even longer before you left.

"Yes it is, Aradia has to go to work in an hour and a half and it takes half an hour to get there." You continued to nag him until you got in the car. He was being extraordinarily slow today, and it showed when he started driving 5 miles under the speed limit. "Rufioh, can you please hurry up? At least go the speed limit."

"Since you asked so nicely, I will." He then sped up to an acceptable speed for you.

You and Rufioh get to the main hallway before you realize you left your phone and notebook sitting on your desk at home.

"Rufioh! We have to go back, I forgot my stuff!" You grabbed his arm to get his attention.

"No, Tavros. You can talk to your friend without it." He continued driving.

"Please, I won't ask for anything else today." Your brother stopped at a red light and sighed.

"You owe me, Tav." Rufioh pulled into the intersection to turn around when time seemed to slow down. He started a U-turn when a car on the opposite side of the intersection sped forward.

The last thing you see is the other driver trying to avoid hitting you. The last thing you smell is burning rubber. The last thing you hear is grinding metal and windows shattering. The last thing you notice is that it hits the car on your side.

* * *

"Tav, wake up! Tavros, come on, you need to wake up!" You feel your shoulders shaking, like somebody is aggressively trying to wake you up. You realize it's your brother before you open your eyes. It's hard to hear him over the sirens and grinding sound. When your eyes finally open, the seatbelt is cutting into your neck and you are facing the window.

Rufioh is sitting outside the car, leaning into the car through the window and awkwardly holding your hand. "What's going on?" You ask him, trying to block out all of the other noises.

"I just need you to stay calm." Was all he said, squeezing my hand. You started breathing heavily when you saw a fireman move to the front of the car and remove the shattered windshield.

"I need you to back away from the window now." He told Rufioh. Your brother backed away from the window and you closed your eyes. "Tavros, there is going to be a lot of noise and light, but we need you to keep calm and ignore all of that, and stay as still as possible." The fireman told you. You nod weakly and keep your eyes closed while they cut at the car.

After what seemed like an eternity of cutting around you, the paramedics moved in with a neck brace and a gurney. It was in that moment when you looked down. More specifically, at your legs. After the pieces of car had been cut away, you could finally see them. Your once clean light jeans were shredded and soaked with blood.

You started to hyperventilate when you saw all of the cuts and open wounds that the jeans were no longer able to hide. Rufioh came back over to where you were and held your hand again. "Tavros, they're going to fix you up, okay?" You just need to breathe slowly and calm down so we can get you to the hospital." You nod as the paramedics carefully move you out of the frost seat and onto the gurney.

They lift you into the ambulance quickly and Rufioh gets in after them. The workers began hooking you up to different machines and pouches, firing off medical questions to your brother. You groan in weak protest when all of the moving caused multiple wounds to start bleeding faster. You saw the blood soaking the gurney below you and began to feel dizzy.

"Tavros, you need to stay awake. I know there is a lot of blood, but stay awake." One of the paramedics told you, hooking you up to a blood bag. "Focus on your brother if you have to, just don't fall asleep." You turned your head slightly to look at Rufioh, who was more worried than you had ever seen him.

"No problem. He's really…" You trailed off as the dizziness took over, making your head and stomach swim. You tried to focus on your brother, but it was impossible. You blink a few times to clean your vision, but it only made it worse. "Spinny." You finished as you blinked slower and slower, letting your eyes close completely.

"I'll wake up at the hospital." You thought before drifting off completely.

* * *

The next time you wake up, you're being rushed into a door marked OR, medical jargon being thrown around by the people pushing your hospital bed. The blood has began soaking the sheets that were covering your legs.

"Hook him to a new transfusion, STAT." The doctor rushed to prep you for the operation, with the aid of the nurses.

You faded in and out of consciousness, watching multiple people working around you, messing with something on the end of the bed. What are they messing with down there? There isn't anything down there.

* * *

The final time you wake up, you don't know where you are. The room slowly spins in and out of focus, you're glad the fluorescent lights aren't turned on. The only light is coming through between the blinds on the only window in the room. You are dressed in one of those thin hospital robes with no back and propped up on lumpy pillows that smelled like a Laundromat.

You lean back into the pillows to look around, your head too heavy to keep up from the anesthetics. It wasn't a private room, judging by the occupied bed opposite yours.

The bed held a noticeably tall, young man, with curly, dark hair, obviously messy on the starch white pillows. He was dead asleep, snoring quietly. The gentle sound lulled you back to sleep. You hope that the next time you wake up, he's awake too.

* * *

I have no reasonable excuse other than my laptop broke, and even that seems weak. I've been watching Doctor Who, Torchwood, and Parks and Recreation all day for the past few weeks and I just didn't have the immediate desire to do anything.

Song of the chapter: "Before the Lobotomy" by Green Day


End file.
